Same
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Sama. Itu yang di pikirkan orang ketika melihat kami. Yah, kami memang sama./"Lihat! Bahkan buku pelajaran kita sama! Kau memang suka menguntitku ya?"/"Gue tau lo itu bodo, tapi ga segitunya kali! Buku pelajaran kita sama karena kita sekelas dan satu sekolah, bahkan punya Gaku-sensei juga sama, bodoh!"/Req from Harada Ayumi-chan :3/Baca warning ya :3/RnR?/Summary lengkap didalam.


**Summary : Sama. Itu yang di pikirkan orang ketika melihat kami. Yah, kami memang sama. Warna rambut kami sama, warna mata kami sama, lagu favorit kami sama, denah kamar kami sama/"Lihat! Bahkan buku pelajaran kita sama! Kau memang suka menguntitku ya?"/"Gue tau lo itu bodo, tapi ga segitunya kali! Buku pelajaran kita sama karena kita sekelas dan satu sekolah, bahkan punya Gaku-sensei juga sama, bodoh!"/Req from Harada Ayumi-chan :3/Baca warning ya :3/RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Setau Saia, Vocaloid itu punya Crypton dan Yamaha corp., yah... Pokoknya bukan punya Saia.**

**Lalu, ini cerita req dari Harada Ayumi-chan, idenya juga sebagian besar dari Ayumi-chan sendiri. Saia cuma mengetik dan sedikit mengembangkan ide Ayumi-chan. :3**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), berantakan, GaJe, pendeskripsian kurang, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, don't flames, just click back :3.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Untuk terakhirnya, Kagamine Len-san, harap di dengarkan baik-baik. . .semacamnya. Dan... BARANG KITA SAMA KARENA KEBETULAN, MENGERTI?!" ucap seorang gadis dengan sedikit berteriak di bagian akhir ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi barang kita selalu sama, merk sepatu, nilai, warna rambut, warna mata, lagu favorit, denah rumah, bahkan denah kamar. Kau memang suka menguntitku, Rin-chan." balas anak yang di panggil Kagamine Len itu.

"I-" "Lihat! Bahkan buku pelajaran kita sama! Kau memang suka menguntitku ya?" potong anak bernama Kagamine Len itu sebelum lawan bicaranya selesai bicara sambil menunjuk buku paket Fisikanya.

Anak bernama Rin, alias lawan bicaranya Len menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum.

Len hanya bisa blushing saat melihat senyuman it-

PLAK

"Nice slap, Rin!" ucap beberapa murid lain saat Rin menampar Len tepat di pipinya.

"Gue tau lo itu bodo, tapi ga segitunya kali! Buku pelajaran kita sama karena kita sekelas dan satu sekolah, bahkan punya Gaku-sensei juga sama, bodoh!" ucap Rin kemudian setelah menampar Len.

"Aduh... Jangan main tampar dong... Sakit tau..." ringis Len sambil memegangi pipinya yang terdapat cap lima jari milik Rin.

"Lain kali kalau ingin berbicara denganku, carilah topik yang lebih penting. Dan sekali lagi aku camkan Kagamine-san, . . ." ucap Rin sambil mengambil bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Mengaku saja Rin-chan, kau sering menguntitku karena kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya Len, tepatnya cari mati. Rin berbalik, kemudian tersenyum.

Sekali lagi, senyuman anak bernama Rin itu membuat hati Len menjadi bahagia.

BUGH! JDAR! PLAK! SLAP! SRET! PRANG! GYAAA! HIHIHI(?)

Daaaan... Beberapa tinjuan dari Rin bisa membuat Len terpental sejauh 10 meter dari tempat beridirinya sebelumnya.

"Ehm! Kagamine Len-san! Aku memang suka sama cowo shota, tapi itu bukan kau. Se-shota apapun dirimu itu, aku tidak akan menyukaimu, mengerti? Jadi berhentilah keGRan dengan menuduhku menyukaimu. Dan... BERHENTILAH MENUDUHKU SERING MENGUNTITMU! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERAPA KALI, HAH?! . . . ." ucap Rin tidak terima.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu, Kagamine-san. Berhentilah menggangguku," lanjut Rin dan segera pergi, disusul beberapa teman perempuannya.

Anak itu, Kagamine Len. Cowo dengan rambut honey blonde yang di ikat ponytail juga sepasang mata aqua marine yang indah. Mukanya manis, mungkin lebih tepatnya shota? Yah, yang penting cowo ini mempunyai 'baby-face'

Berkat baby-facenya itulah juga dia mempunyai banyak penggemar. Len cukup populer di sekolahnya, Crypton Senior Highschool. Agak nyebelin, banyak ngomongnya daripada geraknya, berantakan, tapi nilainya luar biasa bagus.

Lalu, gadis bernama Rin, Kaganemika Rin, gadis manis dengan rambut honey blonde sebahu dan pita putih yang selalu setia bertengger(?) di atas kepalanya. Matanya berwarna aqua marine, sama seperti milik Len, hanya saja milik Rin lebih lentik di bagian bulu matanya.

Mukanya manis, mungkin bagi cowo pecinta lolita, Rin pasti akan menjadi target utama mereka. Sikapnya manis, semanis mukanya. Dia dewasa dan anggun, rapi, pintar, lembut, ramah, tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan Len... Dia kebalikan dari semua itu. Nilainya juga bisa di bilang luar biasa.

Yah, jika bertemu dengan Rin dan Len, pasti yang dipikiran orang pertama adalah 'sama'. Mereka memang hampir sama, yang membedakan hanya Len itu cowo dan Rin itu cewe.

"Manis," gumam Len sambil memperhatikan Rin yang berjalan keluar kelas. "Ciyeh yang baru ditampar sama Rin," ledek seorang cowo berambut hijau teal sambil menyenggol bahu Len.

Len hanya tersenyum, "Kalau suka lebih baik cepetan ngaku, banyak yang bilang Rin itu suka sama Rinta, eh, Rinto." ucap seorang cowo dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap. Len langsung menatap cowo berambut biru itu.

"H-Hah?" gumam Len. Anak berambut biru itu, sebut saja Shion Kaito mengangguk sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Yang kudengar sih begitu, Rin-san suka sama cowo shota kan? Rinto itu juga shota," ucap Kaito lagi. "Mikuo! Bagaimana iniii?" tanya Len panik sambil mencengkram kerah baju cowo berambut hijau teal tadi kemudian menggoncang-goncangkannya.

"Pikirkan saja nanti, sebaiknya kita segera ke lab, nanti bisa-bisa di marahi Gaku-sensei," ucap Mikuo sambil mengambil bukunya sendiri kemudian hendak pergi ke lab. "Bolos saja, lagipula kita pergi sekarang juga pasti akan di marahi," usul Len.

"Baiklah, tapi traktir aku makan siang dan saat ulangan nanti beri aku jawaban," ucap Mikuo. Len hanya mengangguk setuju, secara dia itu kaya, jadi gampang saja kalau soal mentraktir temannya. Len juga pintar.

"Nah, sekarang bantu aku pikirkan strategi untuk membuat Rin jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Len. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Rin suka padamu? Kalian saja sering bertengkar," ucap Mikuo.

Len menunduk. "Iya si..." gumamnya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Len dan Rin itu pasangan tertidak akur dimanapun. Kalau ada Rin, ada Len, ada Autho- #plak.

Ehm, kalau ada Rin, ada Len, pasti ada yang namanya teriakkan juga pukulan dari Rin. Juga pasti ada yang namanya ejekkan dan tuduhan dari Len.

Yaah... Sebenarnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja ketika awal masuk sekolah, hubungan mereka berubah menjadi buruk sejak negara api menyerang. Dan hanya Author yang bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia, tapi saat dibutuhkan, dia menghilang. Aku dan ka-#plak

Ehm, lupakan. Hubungan mereka berubah semenjak Len jatuh cinta pada Rin dan Len mulai sering mencari perhatian Rin dengan sering menuduhnya sebagai penguntit karena kebetulan barang mereka semua sama.

"Lebih baik kau jangan sering mengadu mulut dengannya, bisa saja dia benci padamu." ucap Kaito. "Tapi kalau tidak di ajak ngomong, Rin ga akan mau ngomong denganku," kata Len.

"Yah... Setidaknya cari topik lain kek," usul Mikuo. "Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Sejauh ini hanya dengan menuduhnya sebagai penguntitku saja baru dia mau bicara panjang lebar denganku," ucap Len.

"Susah juga ya..." gumam Mikuo.

"Cepatlah berpikir, aku dengar Rinto juga suka sama Rin loh," ucap Kaito. "Mikuoooooooo!" panggil Len panik. "Berhentilah menakut-nakutinya, bodoh!" bentak Mikuo kesal pada Kaito. Yah, kalau Len sedang panik atau apapun itu, sasaran pertamanya adalah Mikuo.

"Yah... Minta saja bantuan pada temannya," ucap Mikuo. "Siapa? Satu-satunya cewe yang paling dekat denganku cuma Rin," ucap Len sambil berpikir-pikir. Len memang punya banyak penggemar, tapi Len sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Perhatian Len cuma tertuju pada Rin.

Mikuo geleng-geleng, Kaito ngangguk-ngangguk(?). "Bagaimana kalau Miku? Dia dekat dengan Rin kan? Aku juga cukup dekat dengan Miku, aku akan tanyakan padanya nanti kalau kau mau," usul Mikuo.

Sekejap saja, Len menatap Mikuo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Arigatouuuuuu! Mikuooooo!" ucap Len sambil memeluk Mikuo. "Gyaaaaa! Menjauh dariku, dasar homo!" bentak Mikuo sambil mendorong Len sejauh-jauhnya dari dirinya.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah, kita cari Miki!" ucap Len. "Namanya Miku," ucap Mikuo membetulkan. "Uhm... Yah, terserah," balas Len.

~Same~

"Umm... Jadi... Err, kau ingin aku memberikan info tentang Rin-chan?" tanya gadis berambut hijau tea yang diikat twinstail sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Len yang ada di depannya mengangguk dengan cepat. Miku tampak berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah," ucap Miku. Len langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah...Aku tidak akan memberikan info tentang Rin-chan padamu," ucap Miku kemudian. Muka bahagia yang sudah di pasang Len daritadi langsung berubah menjadi muka tersuram yang pernah Miku lihat.

"Cepat berikan info tentang Rin!" paksa Len. "Aku menolak!" ucap Miku. "Kalau kau menolak. Aku akan... Aku akan... Aku akan memusnakan negi di seluruh muka bumi ini!" ancam Len.

SLAP!

Nice slap.

Jika di totalkan, hari ini Len sudah mendapat 3 tamparan. "Kalau saja kau berani berbuat begitu, jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang, Kagamine!" ucap Miku sambil berjalan pergi.

Mikuo hanya geleng-geleng lagi.

"Tolonglah Miku-saaaan! Hanya kepadamu aku bisa memohon!" ucap Len sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan berlutut memegangi kaki Miku agar Miku tidak pergi.

"Kyaaaa! Mesum!" teriak Miku sambil menendang Len dengan kakinya. Syukurlah disini sepi sekarang.

"M-Miku-chan, tolonglah dia..." pinta Mikuo akhirnya. Setelah Miku puas memukuli Len, "Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta," ucap Miku akhirnya.

"Yang ku tahu, Rin suka cowo pemberani, bukan cowo yang pengecut. Rin juga suka cowo shota, meski kurasa kau sudah tahu itu. Dan.. Rin suka kalau orang yang menembaknya itu di depan umum, bukan sembunyi-sembunyi lewat e-mail atau sms atau semacamnya. Yang penting Rin suka cowo yang berani berterus terang. Yah, hanya itu yang akan kuberitahukan padamu," ucap Miku panjang lebar.

"Yap, baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Miki-san," ucap Len setelah selesai mencatat semua itu. "Ehm, namaku Miku," ucap Miku membetulkan. "Baiklah baiklah," ucap Len.

"Jadi... Bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau, Kagamine Len, menyukai Rin-chan?" tanya Miku kemudian. Len langsung mengangguk, "Dan... Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain Mikuo-kun, Kaito-kun dan aku?" tanya Miku lagi. Len mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Miku kemudian. "Kau akan merestui dan membantuku dengan Rin?" tanya Len. "Tidak," jawab Miku.

"Kau harus membantuku! Kalau tidak aku akan memusnahkan semua ne-"

PLAK

"Sekali lagi kau mengancamku, aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu kemudian kurebus, lalu kubakar, selanjutnya akan kukukus, dan akhirnya akan ku goreng dan memberi makan anjingku," ucap Miku. Len hanya bergidik ngeri.

'Dasar monster...' batin Len.

"Um, Miku-chan, besok boleh tolong kau bawa Rin-san ke lapangan basket? Sepulang sekolah, Len akan menyatakan perasaannya." ucap Mikuo yang sepertinya sudah menyusun rencana.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta Mikuo-kun, besok sepulang sekolah. Aku hanya akan membantumu sekali. Daaan... Sampai jumpa." ucap Miku kemudian segera pergi.

"Mikuo..." panggil Len. "Apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aaaaariiiigaaaaatoooooouuuuu uuu!" ucap Len sambil memeluk Mikuo. "Gyaaaaa! Menjauh dariku, bodoh!" ucap Mikuo sambil menendang Len untuk kesekian kalinya.

~Same~

"Mikuo..." panggil Len lirih. "A-Apa?" tanya Mikuo was-was. "Suaraku tidak bisa keluar..." gumam Len. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Riiin! Bagaimana ini?! Mereka akan segera dataaaang! Aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaraku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Riiiin!" teriak Len panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Mikuo.

"Aish..." gumam Mikuo. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo sambil berpikir. Sementara Len sudah jongkok di pojokan sambil meratapi nasibnya. Yah... Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika akan mengatakan dia suka pada Rin, dia sudah latihan berkali-kali.

"Pakai kertas saja," usul Kaito. "Ide bagus!" ucap Mikuo. Dia segera mengambil kertas dan spidol.

"Nah, Len, tulislah kata-katamu, kemudian tunjukkan pada Rin!" ucap Mikuo. "B-Baiklah..."

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang ganti cowo. Ruang itu dekat dengan lapangan olah raga, dan Len akan segera menyatakan cintanya.

Other Side

"Miku-chaaaan... Ada apa sih?" tanya Rin heran saat tiba-tiba dia di seret ke lapangan olah raga. Padahal dia masih punya tugas sebagai pengurus OSIS.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rin sekali lagi karena melihat lapangan olah raga itu ramai. "Duduk disini," ucap Miku sambil menyuruh Rin duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sebuah panggung tinggi yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"Miku-chan, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Rin lagi. "Duduk saja disini," perintah Miku. "Sebenarnya ada ap-"

"K-KAGANEMIKA RIN!" teriak sebuah suara dari tengah lapangan. Rin menoleh ke suara itu, ada seorang cowo berambut honey blonde di tengah lapangan berdiri dengan muka memerah sambil membawa sebuah toa dan beberapa papan.

Para murid yang sengaja di undang kesana juga melihat ke arah itu.

Rin langsung tahu siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

Len mengangkat papan pertamanya tinggi-tinggi. Di papan itu bertuliskan 'KAGAMINEKA RIN!'

Lalu Len menurunkannya, kemudian mengangkat sebuah papan lagi. 'KITA INI SELALU SAMA!', itulah tulisan yang ada di papan kedua itu.

Rin tentu saja heran dengan apa yang di lakukan Len, begitu juga beberapa murid lain.

'WARNA RAMBUT KITA SAMA, WARNA MATA KITA SAMA, NILAI KITA SELALU SAMA, BAHKAN LETAK BARANG-BARANG DIKAMAR KITA SAMA!', itu isi dari papan selanjutnya yang di angkat oleh Len.

Len menurunkan papannya, kakinya sudah mulai bergetar, mukanya sudah sangat merah sejak tadi.

Dengan pelan, Len mengangkat papan selanjutnya yang berisikan : 'APAKAH PERASAAN KITA JUGA **SAMA**?'

Len menurunkan papan kelima itu, beberapa orang sudah mulai menyorakinya karena sudah tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Len kepada Rin. Rin sendiri masih diam di tempat.

'MAKSUDKU, AKU SUKA SENYUMMU, AKU SUKA GAYAMU, AKU SUKA BENTUK TUBUHMU, AKU SUKA SEMUANYA YANG ADA PADA DIRIMU!', itu isi dari papan ke enam. Yah... Kalimat keempatnya membuat Rin hampir berteriak tapi di tahannya karena sepertinya Len masih punya hal yang ingin di sampaikan.

Len menurunkan papan itu, lalu mengangkat papan selanjutnya yang bertuliskan 'AKU SANGAT SANGAT SUKA PADAMU!'

Rin langsung menutup mulutnya, beberapa murid sudah mulai berteriak menyoraki mereka.

'WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? PLEASE SAY "YES"', itulah isi papan terakhir yang di angkat oleh Len.

"Bilang saja 'Yes'!" sorak beberapa murid. "Nah, Rin-chan. Dia sedang menunggu jawabanmu loh," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk Len yang hampir tidak bisa berdiri karena gugup.

Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ujung panggung. Semuanya hening, menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

Rin menatap Len langsung dengan tatapan datar. "Kagamine Len!" panggil Rin dari atas panggung itu.

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanya Rin. Len memiringkan kepalanya. "T-Tentu saja aku ingin kau menjawab Y-Ya..." jawab Len pelan.

"Baiklah, jawabanku, ya." ucap Rin. Semua langsung melongo, 'Segampang itu kah untuk menembak Kaganemika Rin?' batin mereka.

Len diam sebentar, kemudian mencubit pipinya, memastikan ini bukan mimpi, setelah cukup yakin, dia berlari ke arah Rin yang berdiri sejauh 15 meter darinya, kemudian melompat ke atas panggung setinggi 2 meter tempat Rin berdiri.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Len sambil memegang bahu Rin dan menatapnya dengan berseri-seri. "Apanya?" tanya Rin datar.

"B-Benarkah kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Len sekali lagi. "Tidak," jawab Rin.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

He-

"E-Eh?" gumam Len. "T-Tapi tadi kau mengatakan 'ya'," ucap Len. Rin menatap ke arah lain dengan muka yang memerah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Len, "Ciyeh Rin blushing~!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba.

"Itu... Itu berarti kau beneran mau jadi pacarku, kan?" tanya Len. Rin menatap Len dengan kesal, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, dan kalau kau bertanya lagi, anggap saja jawabanku tidak." ucap Rin sambil blushing juga dengan muka yang masih memerah.

'Ah, Rin tsundere~...' batin Len.

"Arigatou, Rinny~!" teriak Len kemudian memeluk Rin, di depan umum. "J-Jangan disini bodoh!" gumam Rin. "Memangnya Rin mau lakuin dimana?" tanya Len bercanda.

"PJ eh PJ!"

"Kamera woi! Mumpung lagi pose bagus nih!"

"Kyaaaa! Len-kun uda punya cewe!"

"PJ woi! Nraktir satu sekolah makan sekoteng yah!"

Sementara teman-temannya beteriak, Len hanya memeluk Rin sekuat-kuatnya dengan perasaan bahagia. "L-Len... S-se...sak..." gumam Rin akhirnya. "E-eh... Mnaaf maaf," ucap Len sambil melepas pelukkannya, dan...

Chu~!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yak, Len mencium Rin, tepat dibibirnya, dan membuat semua murid berteriak histeris. Rin hanya bisa diam dengan muka memerah saat Len mundur sedikit.

"Nah, ayo pulang," ucap Len sambil menarik Rin pergi dari kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang masih syok. "PJ woii!" teriak beberapa orang pada pasangan itu.

"Iya iya, besok gue traktir deh, bye~!" ucap Len sambil terus berjalan.

"Hehehe..." Len tertawa kecil saat mengantar Rin pulang, "Ada apa?" tanya Rin heran. "Engga, cuma lagi seneng aja..." jawab Len.

"Oh..."

"Ga nyangka ternyata Rin mau nerima aku..." ucap Len. "Aku juga awalnya ga niat mau pacaran sama Len..." balas Rin. Len langsung berhenti, "K-Kenapa memangnya...?" tanya Len.

"Kidding kok," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. "K-Kau ini..." gumam Len. "Oh ya..." lanjut Len.

"Hm?"

"Itu... Bukannya Rin suka sama Rinto ya?" tanya Len. Rin memiringkan kepalanya, "Rinto? Dia itu sepupuku, mana mungkin aku suka padanya," ucap Rin. "H-Hah?"

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan," ajak Rin. Len hanya menurut. "Nee, Rin," panggil Len lagi.

"Hm?", "Nanti mau nikah sama aku?" tanya Len.

"Kita masih SMA Len..." ucap Rin. "Tapi'kan habis lulus SMA nanti aku mau ngelamar Rin..." gumam Len.

"Tentu saja mau... Tapi setelah lulus SMA aku mau kuliah dulu, baru nikah..." ucap Rin. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu, kita honeymoonnya di Paris ya!" ucap Len keras-keras dan membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"B-Bodoh!"

_**~Selesai~ **_

**~(****‾▿‾****~) ~(****‾▿‾****)~ (~****‾▿‾****)~ **

Author's Note

Okeh, ini adalah request dari Harada Ayumi-chan, gomen kalau kurang memuaskan m(-.-)m

Hehehe... Saia belum perna trima request sebelumnya #plak.

Okeh, sekian dulu, mind to review?


End file.
